Heretofore, there is known a system for processing a video (wide angle video) captured by a camera (wide angle camera) capable of capturing an image in a wider angle range than a normal camera (for example, see Patent Literature 1). One such a known system detects a plurality of moving bodies from a wide angle video captured by a wide angle camera, cuts out a video (area including the moving bodies) for displaying the moving bodies from the wide angle video for each moving body, and divides the videos of the moving bodies into the respective windows for display (multi-window display).
Such a related art system includes a function of transmitting videos of a plurality of moving bodies separately in a plurality of streams, and a plurality of screens for displaying videos of a plurality of moving images, so as to achieve a multi-window display.
However, it is necessary for the related art system of the multi-window display to include a function of transmitting videos of a plurality of moving bodies separately in a plurality of streams (multi-stream function), and a plurality of screens (multi-monitor) for displaying videos of a plurality of moving images, so as to achieve a multi-window display. For this reason, the related art system cannot be applied to a system including no multi-stream function and multi-monitor (for example, a system of a single-window display for transmitting one video in one stream and displaying the video on one screen).
It is impossible for the related art system of the multi-window display to be provided with screens in a non-limitative manner (the number of screens is limited). Accordingly, when the number of moving bodies to be displayed is larger than the number of screens, not all the moving bodies can be displayed on the screens (the number of screens is insufficient for displaying all the moving bodies).